take him out dw
by zmanimsa
Summary: ini take him out versi gw,chara nya dw semua,yang pasti ada disini yaitu jayus


Wahahahaha,gw zmanimsa,ini fanfic gw,baca aja

Take him out dw

All character dw punya koei

Take him out punya indosiar

"ya kembali lagi di acara take him out" "saya chaki sitompel*author dikejar choki sitohang* akan menemani anda selama*itung jam*1 2 2jam " "ya kita panggil cowok cowok tampan*muntah*,ini dia"satu satu mulai muncul,pertama,cao pi,pendukung:cewek,kedua,lu bu,pendukung:preman,ketiga,zhang he,pendukung:banci,keempat,huang gai,pendukung:bomber,kelima,liu bei,pendukung:orang dermawan,keenam,zhou tai,pendukung:orang diem(gak ada orang tepuk tangan,karena diem)ketujuh,dong zhuo,pendukung:orang gendut,kedelapan,cao cao,pendukung:orang kejam,kesembilan,zhuge liang,pendukung:orang pintar,ke sepuluh,sima yi,pendukung:orang licik,terakhir,sun jian,penggemar:orang jago "ya ada *ngitung*1 2 3,ya ada 11 orang laki laki,dan nanti akan ada 5 cewek yang akan datang kesini,tapi kita liat pesan pesan berikut ini".iklan. "ya kembali lagi di acara take him out bersama chaki sitompel,ya kita panggil cewek pertama,yue ying" "ya yue ying sebutin identitas mu"blablablablablabla "nah sekarang saatnya matikan lampu"semua mati kecuali zhuge liang sama sima yi "sebutkan pertanyaan terakhir" "apa yang paling lo sukai" "sima yi jawab duluan" "menghianati orang,hahahha" *semua takut* "zhuge liang" "main pb(g gitu dia main pb)" "yue ying matikan satu lampu"ia jalan kearah sima yi dan lampu sima yi dimatikan "yeee gw dapet pacar"kata zhuge liang "f*** you zhuge liang"kata sima yi "kenapa kamu memilih zhuge liang"kata tompel "karena dia main pb,mirip sama gw"kata yue ying *wah pb lovers ketemu* "nah sebelum cewek ke 2 dipanggil kita liat dulu ke romantic room"kata tompel *haaaa main pb*.iklan. "kita kembali lagi di acara take him out,nah kita nyalain dulu lampunya,kekuatan tompel nyala*nyala semua*,nah kita panggil cewek yang ke 2,diao chan,tunjukan dirimu"*theme song:sarimin pergi ke pasar* "nah diao chan a.k.a sarimin,perkenalkan diri mu"blablablablablabla "bagaimana sekarang matikan lampu anda"semua mati kecuali lu bu dan dong zhuo "sekarang diao chan,sebutkan pertanyaan terakhir"kata tompel "apa kalian ber dua ingin melakukan apa saja untuk ku"Tanya sarimin "lu bu jawab duluan"tompel berkicau "iya pasti itu"kata lu bu "dong zhuo?" kata chaki(yang di kfc) "iya,asal jangan tentang menguruskan badan"kata orang gendut "sekarang diao chan,matikan 1 lampu aja".lalu diao chan lompat sampe langit ke 7 dan menendang lampu dong zhuo sampe meledak,ledakannya sampe membangunkan orang mati "kenapa kamu milih lu bu"kata chaki kfc "dog zhuo perutnya gede"kata diao chan "eh lu bu sini*bisik bisik*"kata chaki "ah boong lu"kata lu bu "nah sekarang kita liat di romantic room"*lu bu dikejar diao chan kayaknya pengen dibunuh* "gak percaya sih lu lu bu,dia kan keturunan psikopat"*author dikejar diao chan* "nah sekarang kita lihat pesan pesan berikut ini,jangan pindah channel,kalo pindah mati lu"iklan. "nah kembali lagi di take him out sebelum kita panggil cewek ke 3 kita nyalain lampu dulu,nyala,nah kita panggil cewek ke 3,zhen ji*theme song:lagu cina* "nah zhen ji sebutkan identitas mu"blablablablabla "bagaimana,sekarang matikan lampunya"*gak ada yang mati* "oke ronde ke 2,lihat video ini"*video dora* "eh salah video"*video tentang zhen ji durasi 2 jam* "ya sekarang matikan lampunya"*gak ada yang mati,tapi pada tidur,lama videonya,kecuali cao pi yang masih melek,orang dia gak nonton,malah main psp* "dan dengan *terpaksa*ini maka cao pi mendapatkan zhen ji"kata chaki "yes gw dapet cowok ganteng"di pikiran zhen ji "cao pi selamat,perjuangan jomblo selama 100 tahun gak sia sia"kata chaki "gw ama zhen ji,oh yaudah"kata cao pi "sana pergi kee romantic room huh hus"kata chaki "nah sekarang kita liat romantic room"*cao pi sibuk main psp,zhen ji dicuekin* "mungkin dia akan jomblo 100 tahun lagi,ya udah sekarang kita liat pesan pesan . "ya kembali di take him out,sebelum manggil cewek ke 4 kita nyalain lampu dulu,nyala,nah kita panggil cewek ke4 zhu rong,…,zhu rong"*lari ke backstage* "woy sana maju"kata chaki "gw udah balikan ama meng huo,jadi gw gak ikut dada"*balik ke stage* "eh cewek ke 4 udah balikan ama pacarnya,ya udah kita panggil cewek ke 5 xin cai,….,xin cai" "woy xin cai lagi perang,bantuin sana"kata kru *all* "ha perang,kok gak bilang serbuuu"

FIN


End file.
